


痣

by TheBiggestQ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiggestQ/pseuds/TheBiggestQ
Summary: ABO马O娜A副cp凤传 依旧是出轨向





	痣

**Author's Note:**

> TMI:泪痣  
> 反正我觉得蛮性感的 就写着玩了  
> 纯口嗨的一篇娜马  
> 嗨就完事了

罗渽民什么时候溜进李马克房间的，他不知道。此时的他早被发情热搞得头晕，绵软无力的躺在床上。灯没开，罗渽民就那么径直走过来，李马克看不清他的脸，他撑起身子往后退，声音颤抖着：

“你过来干什么...”

另一层意思就是，明明不该是你过来的。罗渽民身上的味道迷的他想贴上去，他现在对谁都会是一副想要快点被满足的样子，但原则告诉李马克，对象不是李东赫的话，不行。罗渽民掀开被子，低沉的声音此时此刻在李马克听来就是赤裸裸的勾引，“哥，你盖着被子不热吗。”

李马克没有力气，任由着罗渽民把吻落在自己的额头上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上，他本能地回吻。罗渽民的嘴唇比李东赫的要薄，却还是能轻轻松松的包住自己的上唇，如果李东赫的舌头是薄荷味的，那罗渽民的舌头就是草莓味的，甜甜的让人忍不住品尝，不然李马克怎么会那么迫不及待的张开嘴巴让罗渽民侵占、掠夺里面的每一寸氧气。罗渽民说太热了，把李马克身上唯一一件单薄的衬衫解开，两个人坐在床上，罗渽民的手托住因为发情而变得肿胀的乳房，乳头在罗渽民食指的挑逗下高高立起，李马克觉得好舒服，明明嘴上说着“不要捏...”，罗渽民却觉得手里的一团越发柔软，他调侃着李马克“哥是涨奶了吗？”

李马克脑子里想着，你胡说什么，我都没有怀孕，哪里来的涨奶一说，罗渽民也不等他回答，松开他的唇，低头吻着李马克的乳尖，李马克背对着窗户，罗渽民把衣服扯到他腰侧，露着半个后背，肩胛骨的皮肤因为罗渽民舌尖的刺激而被高高撑起，李马克忍不住这番挑拨，手陷进罗渽民的发丝，“别吸了..没有奶...没有...”

罗渽民知道总会有的，他每吸一次，都能听到李马克急促的喘息声，要不然怎么说omega诱人呢，谁都想不到，除了李东赫，谁还听过李马克也能用这种魅惑的声线唤着你。罗渽民想，李东赫肯定也吸过这里吧，那时候李马克说的会是什么，另一边也要？还是好舒服、好爽，夸李东赫的话罗渽民不会想，因为他知道李东赫技术没有自己好，为什么呢，大概是因为他看过这两个人在厕所做爱吧，李马克的呻吟变得又尖又细，听起来太刺耳了，虽然罗渽民当时还是跟着射了，但他知道李马克可以做的更好。想到这，罗渽民想起一件事，抱起李马克下了床，李马克恢复了点理智，说的话就是“罗渽民，停下...我们不行...”

哪有那么多的行不行，李东赫明明都没把你标记，罗渽民把李马克抱到落地镜前面，他明显看到窗框下面有块不同于周围的色块，他不想知道这是谁留下的痕迹，李马克被放在镜子前的地毯上，罗渽民起身去找了什么，李马克扶着镜子，不知道是不是出了排斥反应，体内两位Alpha的信息素在打着架，搞得他错过了最佳逃走的时期，他在想李东赫怎么还不来救自己，门开了，进来的还是刚刚那个恶魔，他继续笑，就像面对其他人那样的，天真无邪的笑，此刻李马克却看的发毛，罗渽民坐在他身后，两个人面对着镜子，李马克看着镜子里，自己被罗渽民亲的那半边胸口明显肿了一圈，罗渽民不说话，身子贴着过来，拿出一支笔，照着镜子，在自己眼下点了一个点。

“哥，你好漂亮。”

李马克好好的看了看自己的脸，此时的他太疲倦了，一番折腾之后，眼睛前蒙了层雾似的，嘴唇因为发情而变的殷红，泪痣被点在红晕圈的附近，看着格外诱人，李东赫和他说，没人会拒绝这样的李马克，李马克之前从来都不知道这样的自己是什么样子的，直到刚刚。

罗渽民替他脱下内裤，前面早就是湿哒哒一团了。李马克都不知道自己射了一次，他只知道他和罗渽民再这样下去就糟糕了，尽管他人已经被罗渽民压在镜子上，后庭大开，顺利的迎接着罗渽民的进入，挺到最深处的时候，李马克因为胀痛感而发出了哭腔，胸部随着罗渽民的频率而晃动，罗渽民的手压在地板上，偶尔去抚摸李马克的那对胸，李马克看着镜子里自己的表情，多了几分羞耻之色，他闭上眼，后面的快感就更加强烈，罗渽民不让他去碰自己的，李马克下面涨的难受，好像随时就要去了，

“呜嗯嗯... 别顶了.. 我下面好涨啊...”

罗渽民抓住李马克的那根，耻毛围着根部一圈被顶端滴落下来的分泌物浸湿，又湿又滑地被他握在手心里。他看着镜子里神色陶醉的李马克，眼下自己刚刚拿眼线笔点的痣此时快要和他的下睫毛重叠。罗渽民下面加快了速度，李马克总觉得自己快要被撞烂了，反射神经直冲天灵盖，自己又在不知情的情况下射了罗渽民满手，罗渽民喘着气问李马克：“怎么不说一声就偷偷射了呢..”

李马克开始哭，射完之后泪水止不住的流，一滴又一滴，划过那颗黑点，它在罗渽民的心里又多了一层意义。他总觉得李马克的妩媚和风情万种全被那张白皙的脸盖住了，尤其是性别分化之后，整个人的骨架越来越瘦小，不说胡子、痘痘都没有再长过，罗渽民却觉得这样的李马克不完美，李马克该是性感的，他性感的不为人知，好在罗渽民少了很多眼中钉，坏在罗渽民每当看到他那张脸，陶醉之余又觉得少了什么。

“李马克..李敏亨..”

罗渽民喊着李马克的名字，想把他揉进怀里一般紧紧贴着他的身子，他听着李马克的呻吟，轻轻扬起嘴角，此时此刻的李马克所有的反应都是完完全全属于自己的，哭也是、爽也是，走到这一步他就心满意足了，在一本本不属于自己的剧本里多划了一笔，痕迹狠狠的盖在李东赫的上面，这就是罗渽民的梦想。他贴近李马克的耳朵，说了一句憋了好久的表白。简简单单的三个字，让李马克顿了一顿，白色的毯子上全是两个人乱七八糟的喷射物，罗渽民总觉得就该这么结束了，屋子外面的李东赫因为自己的安眠药睡着了，即使第二天会发生什么，这一切也不该让现在的自己来承担。

李马克回头看着罗渽民，他这样看着罗渽民无数次，无数次都读不出来里面的情意，他该说对方过分吗，但李马克也觉得自己过分。只因为他还没从李东赫那里听过爱，他只听过李东赫问过自己喜不喜欢，但他从来都不知道李东赫爱不爱自己，罗渽民说的爱就一定是爱吗，李马克不知道，但他知道勇敢说出爱的人一定不可耻，因为自己从来也没想过自己到底是不是在爱李东赫，到底是爱他，还是爱和他一起在床上缠绵的时刻，就如同他同李东赫做爱的时候不愿意让两人成结一样，他觉得时机不对。李马克吻上去，他知道罗渽民或许睁着眼睛，因为他嘴巴都没张开。罗渽民没想过李马克会回吻，他以为自己拥有的就是一句脏话、一个巴掌，而不是一个吻，一个把自己嘴唇再次舔湿的吻。

罗渽民还看到那颗痣，他看不清李马克的脸，却能看到那颗痣，他想过之前遇到的那些omega，那些女人，投怀送抱的时候都会扑过来，有的坐到自己腿上，有的俯身过来，吻着自己的嘴唇，这种表达起码不是讨厌。罗渽民握着李马克的腰，在想着是不是因为这里面有了自己的东西，总觉得比刚刚握起来要圆润一了点。

两个人又不知道怎么到的床上，总之就是再一次蓄势待发，罗渽民把被子往床头一丢，看着李马克满足地看着他，和刚刚李马克不是同一个人，现在的李马克会主动埋到自己的裤裆，舔着咸湿又粗壮的肉棒，还会自己找到后面的位置，把刚刚射进去的精液抠出来，罗渽民看着李马克晃动的头颅，最明显的，还是那一颗痣。

“够了... 可以了...”

李马克灵活的舌头不断刺激着罗渽民的铃口，前前后后的吞吐着，罗渽民的信息素先一步跑出来，李马克经过一次性爱之后已经逃不开这个味道了，他从罗渽民的嘴巴里找，却也只是零星半点，他贪婪着罗渽民，一切都是因为该死的发情热，连罗渽民的精液他也要吞进去，然后把人推在床上，岔开腿坐上去，

 

自己动要比别人动刺激多了，李马克知道自己哪里是最敏感的，带着罗渽民的那根一直刺激着前列腺点，他抓着罗渽民的手，叫他的名字，罗渽民喊他宝贝，宝贝，李马克就喊渽民，罗渽民，罗渽民好棒啊，然后就是断断续续的呻吟声。直到后来罗渽民又把李马克压回床上，挺身到了最深处，李马克痛地在罗渽民牵过来的手上掐上血印，

“别撞了...呜... 射进去...会怀孕的...”

罗渽民退了出来，还是射在了穴里，李马克感觉小肚子的确比之前鼓了，这里面，已经没有李东赫的东西了。李马克彻底没了精神，任着罗渽民揉捏自己的胸，舔咬，还是迟迟不去后颈，李马克无力的拍着罗渽民，“别…别舔了…你快…快标记…”

罗渽民抬头，坏笑“让东赫哥发现了怎么办？”李马克的表情好像又要哭了，本来就被亲肿了嘴巴嘟起来，“做都做了…你还耍流氓…”眼看眼泪又要掉了，罗渽民赶紧去哄他，牙齿刺破颈后的皮肤，里面有李东赫的味道，罗渽民皱了皱眉，那味道在他这里就是臭臭的，人疼地缩在自己怀里。等罗渽民擦去嘴巴里李东赫的味道，李马克已经睡着了。


End file.
